let's take a walk
by Dan'saBitch
Summary: (Oneshot) (Phan) Dan and Phil go for a walk around Phil's old neighborhood. (fluffy proposal fic)


_fluffy proposal fic?_

_warnings- swears and fluff _

_Dan and Phil go for a walk around Phil's old neighborhood._

_/_

"Phil I swear to god if you touch me again." Dan groaned his words muffing as he pressed his face deeper into the pillow, weaseling his arms underneath it.

"Dan" Phil cooed slouching over the brink of the bed, slightly hovering over him. "Come on you've been napping for ages, my parents are going to think you've died."

Dan was curled up in Phil's old bed, in Phil's old house. After he had made the announcement that he was leaving to visit his family for a few days he pestered Dan non-stop until he agreed to tag along.

Dan moaned refusing to lift his head, he snuggled deeper into the mattress hoping the comforter would protect him from Phil's cold hands. But it didn't. Phil moved his hands along Dan's shoulders up to the back of his neck, he leaned down nearing the side of Dan's face.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." he murmured.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut feeling Phil's breath on his neck, he snorted "You want to pull me out of bed for a walk?"

"Please" Phil was practically huddled up next to Dan's figure now, his fingers were lightly brushing the bare skin on Dan's back. Dan opened his eyes and pulled his face out of the pillow to look at Phil, he let out a heavy sigh before blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay fine, give me like three minutes."

Phil smiled, leaning over and pressing his lips to the corner of Dan's nose. Dan huffed, pouting his cheeks slightly while mentally shaking his head. Phil slowly removed himself from the bed, and said something about going to the toilet, but Dan wasn't really paying attention and didn't notice until he was alone.

With a rooted sound of displeasure escaping his lips, Dan sat up letting his eyes skim around the room catching sight of all the posters plastered on the walls and all of the 'Phil things' cluttering the shelves. He couldn't help but remember when they had first met.

Dan dressed himself before sprinting down the staircase, he turned his head down the halls trying to find Phil but he was also trying to avoid the other Lester family members to save him from another awkward conversation.

Luckily he found Phil near the front door, his shoes and jacket already on. Phil smiled, and Dan just shook his head before diving into the tub of shoes in attempt to find his own.

"Oh, hello boys." Mrs. Lester said, noticing them while passing through the corridor. Dan looked up from the sea of shoes, and stiffly smiled at her.

"How's your headache Dan?" she asked, all the reason as to why he had laid down for a nap in the first place.

"Better, I'm fine now." he responded wearily his tone still hinting sleep.

"Good good, you boys going somewhere?" she asked eyeing Phil's jacket.

"Yeah, we're going for a walk." Phil chimed, as Dan pulled his shoes from the tub and slipped them on.

"Well be back by dinner time, we're going out to eat."

Dan and Phil both nodded, and Dan tried to smile again but he was still sort of tried and his head was still echoing pain.

Dan slipped his jacket on and before anything else, Phil grabbed his hand. He then opened the door and dragged Dan into the crisp autumn air. He tugged Dan down the toe path until they reached the pavement, then he pulled him closer.

Phil clamped onto his hand as they walked in silence for awhile, the bristle of the wind sweeping through Dan's hair and Phil's shoulder brushing his. It was nice.

After a while Phil then lifted an arm and pointed to a large crooked house in need of a new paint job. "My best friend used to live there, Ron was his name." Phil stifled a laugh at the last part.

Dan took in Phil's words as they slowed down a bit, he gazed at the house. "Looks abandoned"

"Yeah, he moved when I was 15, promised we'd somehow still make our friendship last even if he was four hours away. It worked, for about three months." Phil shook his head, but there was a small smile stringing on his lips.

Dan squeezed his hand briefly, and they carried on while Phil continued to point out the houses of his old friends and classmates.

"And right there" he singled out a dainty yellow house, "is where my old buddy Chuck lived. My favorite memory of Chuck is when he went through so much trouble as to set up an entire prank only to embarrass me in front of my crush. Lets just say it worked, and I went home smelling like fish and a blubbering mess."

Dan looked down at his feet before softly saying "Phi-"

"No it's okay because he still lives there, with his mum." Phil let a laugh follow his words.

Dan laughed along with him, "Amazing." he caught Phil's expression and he knew Phil was far over all the childhood trauma.

The breeze picked up and the sky looked grey, as if it was going to rain. But truthfully it was Dan's favorite kind of sky, because grey looked pretty with the rippling white of clouds. And thunderstorms where Dan's favorite to fall asleep to, the pattering of rain on the windows was nicer than the silence.

They kept walking until Dan thought they would run out of pavement, but Phil seemed to know where he was going.

A huge white bill bored peeked out from behind the trees enclosing around it. Dan's eyes stuck to it as Phil pulled his drifting body closer into his side like many times before. And Dan quickly realized it wasn't a bill board but a huge movie screen.

A wooden fence much taller then Dan and Phil both wrapped around a large area of land filled with posts holding speakers. Dan saw a second screen come into view as they stood in front of the fence, he also spotted a ticket booth and the gateway for cars to drive though.

Dan looked at Phil who's eyes started to dart along the ground where the fence met the grass. He waited for Phil to make the next move, watching with the word curious spread across his face.

Dan didn't notice Phil had let go of his hand until he was grabbing it again. He started to drag Dan to the opposite side of the entry way, they were off the pavement and into the grass where Phil led them to a spot hidden by trees and bushes.

Phil released Dan's hand and motioned him to stay, Dan obeyed and watched as Phil neared the fence. He pressed his body against the wood and put his hands up, he started pushing on the on single boards until Dan saw on of the planks cave in slightly.

Phil smiled to himself as he pried his fingers between the cracks of the lone plank, he shimmied it to the right making an opening a child could probably fit through. He then did the same to the plank next to it only moving it to the left.

Dan remained silent until Phil turned to him holding out his hand, Dan didn't hesitate to return his fingers in the slots of Phils'.

"You think you can fit through there, I mean it was easier when I was fourteen." Phil smirked looking at Dan, their eyes met and a gently smile found it's way onto Dan's mouth.

"Yeah, I got this."

Phil went through first with ease still griping Dan's hand he bent down at the other side of the opening waiting as Dan slipped through.

"Nice" was all Phil said as he straighten himself out and pulled Dan a bit closer. Dan glanced at the hole they'd entered before he adverted his attention to Phil.

Dan was engrossed in Phil's expression, he looked so entertained as his eyes flickered through the grounds. He started walking and Dan followed close behind, their hands bonding them together.

In the center of the all the parking spots was a small building that Dan assumed was for bathrooms and to buy snacks. They got closer to the building just as a sound of thunder cut through causing Phil to jump. Dan laughed lightly, "Shut up." Phil hissed in defense, before finding a flat patch of grass, he sat down and pulled Dan down next to him. Phil lie down on his back and Dan did the same.

"Aren't we trespassing?" Dan asked after a couple seconds.

"Yes."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes"

Dan laughed and squeezed Phil's hand out of habit. He then turned his head to look at the side of Phil's face, blinking a couple times before he stared back up at the grey clouds dancing around the white ones.

"Is this place still running?" Dan wondered.

"I think so." Phil's eyes were also stuck on the sky. "I used to come here all time when I was a kid, me and my friends used to sneak in through those loose boards. I mean it didn't really matter if we got caught because one of my buddy's uncle owns the place but it was still fun to think we were doing something delinquenty."

"Delinquenty?" Dan snickered "Phil the delinquent, brilliant."

"Shut up." Phil smiled and they both turned their heads at the same time catching each others eyes.

"Dan?"

"Yeah"

"I- I'm glad I got to share all of this with you." Phil's voice was quiet and his eyes weren't as empty as they usually are. Dan nodded his head in response as Phil looked away for a moment.

He then held on really tight to Dan's hand. "You're my best friend." His gaze returned and he scanned every inch of Dan's features, "Helluva lot better friend then that old Ron." they both laughed.

Then it was quiet again, and Dan watched the sky churn, and he felt the warmth of Phil's hand and he felt the grass tickle his sides. And he felt really fucking good right now.

"I love you," Phil's voice was hushed as if someone would hear "and you are without a doubt the most important person in my life, and I want it to always be us." Phil stopped and Dan's heart started to beat faster.

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you, even when you're being the biggest twat ever." Phil let a tingly smile carve into his lips, "And I can't even begin to imagine a life without you, the only person I'd ever want to buy a proper house and own a hamster is with you. I want to raise kids with you, even though you say don't like kids maybe you'll change your mind one day. But I wouldn't care either way because you're a handful enough as it is." they were both staring at each other now, silence had taken its place eating at the end of Phil's rushed and wobbly words. Dan's head was spinning and he couldn't remember the last time Phil had said something like this to him.

"Dan I want to marry you."

Dan's heart splintered and he squeezed Phil's hand real tight. Then he felt like crying, and he felt like hugging Phil and punching him and kissing him.

"It doesn't have to be now, and it doesn't have to be any time soon. I will wait for you, but I will marry you that is a promise."

It started to drizzle at that moment when Dan sat up, he pulled Phil up along with him before crawling over and curling his fingers in Phil's hair. Dan kissed the side of Phil's mouth and he nudged him with his nose.

He messily pressed his lips onto Phil, missing the placing but he didn't care and then started to kiss random spots all over Phil's face. Phil laughed and his arms were around Dan's waist and he didn't care when it started to pour. Or when his hair started to crimp or when his clothes clung to his skin or that dinner was in ten minutes.

Phil didn't care about any of that because he was going to marry Dan Howell one day and that day couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
